Classes (Dark Souls II)
Classes determine the starting equipment and stats of the player in Dark Souls II. Classes Starting Attributes Attributes= |-| Attribute Key= Vigor increases maximum health. Endurance determines overall stamina. Vitality controls maximum equipment load. Attunement governs the number of spells that can be attuned, and boosts spell uses and spell-casting speed. Strength boosts strength weapon attack and allows use of heavier weapons. Dexterity boosts dexterity weapon attack, allows use of technical weapons, and increases potency of Poisons and Bleed effects. Adaptability increases movement speed, evasion, and various resistances. Intelligence is required for sorcery and hexes, and increases magic, fire, and dark attack and defense. Faith is required for miracles and hexes, and increases lightning, fire, and dark attack and defense. Descriptions and Starting Equipment Warrior= Battle-scarred warrior. High strength, dexterity. Skilled with weapons. *Weapons **Broken Straight Sword **Iron Parma *Armor **Standard Helm **Hard Leather Armor **Hard Leather Gauntlets **Hard Leather Boots *Items **Lifegem x10 |-| Knight= Travelling Knight. High HP and adaptability. Tough to take down. *Weapons **Broadsword *Armor **Falconer Armor **Falconer Gloves **Falconer Boots *Items **Lifegem x10 |-| Swordsman= Finely skilled swordsman. Fights gracefully with strong weapons in both hands. *Weapons **Scimitar +1 **Shortsword +1 *Armor **Wanderer Hood **Wanderer Coat **Wanderer Manchettes **Wanderer Boots *Items **Lifegem x10 |-| Bandit= A merciless outlaw. High dexterity, skilled with bows; fights well at various ranges. *Weapons **Hand Axe **Short Bow *Armor **Spiked Bandit Helm **Bandit Armor **Bandit Gauntlets **Bandit Boots *Ammo **Wood Arrow x25 *Items **Lifegem x10 |-| Cleric= Cleric on pilgrimage. High faith and miracles guide the way. *Weapons **Mace **Cleric's Sacred Chime *Armor **Archdrake Robes *Spells **Heal *Items **Lifegem x10 |-| Sorcerer= Knowledgeable sorcerer. Casts sorceries with high intelligence and attunement. *Weapons **Dagger **Sorcerer's Staff *Armor **Black Hollow Mage Robe **Imported Trousers *Spells **Soul Arrow *Items **Lifegem x10 |-| Explorer= Well-traveled explorer. Not terribly powerful, but has many items. *Weapons **Dagger *Armor **Traveling Merchant Hat **Traveling Merchant Coat **Traveling Merchant Gloves **Traveling Merchant Boots *Rings **Spell Quartz Ring *Ammo **Wood Bolt x20 *Items **Lifegem x20 **Witching Urn x8 **Aromatic Ooze x4 **Prism Stone x5 **Rusted Coin x2 **Repair Powder x1 **Pharros' Lockstone x1 |-| Deprived= Unclothed, origin unknown. Has nothing to fight with, except life-affirming flesh. Beta The below classes, stats, and starting equipment are from the beta version of the game only. Changes from the beta include the removal of the Resistance stat; Agility has been replaced with Adaptability, which governs both the Resistance stat and Agility stat into one; as well as different classes, starting attributes and equipment. Starting Attributes Attributes= |-| Attribute Key= Vigor increases maximum health. Endurance determines overall stamina. Vitality controls maximum equipment load. Attunement governs the number of spells that can be attuned and boosts spell-casting speed. Strength boosts strength weapon attack and allows use of heavier weapons. Dexterity boosts dexterity weapon attack and allows use of technical weapons. Dexterity also increases potency of Poisons and Bleed effects. Resistance increases character's defense. Resistance also increases special defense against bleed attacks, poison attacks and increases guard break limit. Agility increases character movement speed, evasion, and increases proficiency at disarming traps. Intelligence is required for sorcery and other spells, and increases magic and fire attack and defense. Faith is required for miracles and other spells, and increases dark and lightning based attack and defense. Starting Equipment Soldier= *Weapons **Light Crossbow **Shortsword **Silver Eagle Kite Shield **Winged Spear *Armor **Knight Helm **Knight Armor **Knight Gauntlets **Knight Leggings |-| Warrior= *Weapons **Golden Wing Shield **Longsword **Pursuer's Greatsword *Armor **Faraam Helm **Faraam Armor **Faraam Gauntlets **Faraam Boots *Ring **Guardian's Seal |-| Sorcerer= *Weapons **Dagger **Disc Bell **Witchtree Branch *Armor **Chaos Hood **Chaos Robes **Chaos Gloves **Chaos Boots *Spells **Flame Lash **Heal **Soul Arrow **Soul Greatsword **Soul Shower |-| Temple Knight= *Weapons **Dragonknight's Bell **Dragonknight's Shield **Dragonrider's Halberd **Dragonslayer's Crescent Axe *Armor **Dragonknight Helm **Dragonknight Robes **Dragonknight Gloves **Dragonknight Boots *Spells **Dark Orb **Heal **War |-| Dual Swordsman= *Weapons **Knight's Greatsword **Longsword **Royal Dirk **Target Shield *Armor **Black Hood **Black Robes **Black Gloves **Black Boots |-| Hunter= *Weapons **Short Bow **Shortsword **Small Leather Shield *Armor **Hunter's Hat **Leather Armor **Leather Gloves **Leather Boots Category:Dark Souls II: Classes Category:Dark Souls II